


Put your Head on my Shoulder

by TabbyWolf



Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Mental Breakdown, umbara aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: After Umbara, Rex tries to have his breakdown in private like he always does. Ahsoka is determined to be there for him though.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942597
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Put your Head on my Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I got very creative with this one

Ahsoka heard the door slam and suddenly she felt a spike of anger and despair. It came from the room next to hers. Rex's room.

She knew he had a habit of dropping his shields and giving into his emotions as soon as he's out of earshot of his men, and usually, she'd let him. It felt like it was a coping mechanism that worked, so she'd just block him out with her own shields and get on with her day, but today was different. Today he was so loud he'd be hard so block out, and she was honestly worried about him.

She got up and walked to his door. There, she hesitated for a moment. Was it her place to interfere?

Her decision was made for her when she felt another spike of mental anguish from him. She knocked.

Immediately, she felt his shields go up again. "Rex, are you okay" she asked.

He opened the door quickly. "I'm fine, Commander," he said. The only thing giving away his breakdown were the tears that were still brimming in his eyes. Otherwise he looked like he always did.

"No, I know you're not," she said. "Drop the act, Rex."

"Sir?" he asked as she pushed herself past him into his quarters and closed the door behind her.

"I know something happened on Umbara, I could feel you breaking down over it. Let me be there for you."

Rex blinked slowly, causing the tears to fall down his cheeks "I'm fine, Commander. I can deal with my own feelings."

"But I don't want you to have to," she said. "Come here."

Before he could protest, she wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him close. She couldn't feel much of his body through his armour, but the tension he was holding was still palpable in the force.

"S-Sir?" he stammered.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm here for you."

Rex let out an involuntary sob and relaxed into her hug, wrapping her arms around her. Then, he started sobbing uncontrollably and leaned into her.

He was heavy, and she staggered back a little but she held him. He sank down on his knees in her arms and put his head on her shoulder, sobbing into the space between her shoulder and her lekku.

"I should've done something sooner," he choked out.

"You did all you could," she assured him.

"I could've done more."

"No," she said "If you could have, you would have done so. You did all you could with the information you had at the time."

Rex just sobbed silently and she held him, stroking his hair soothingly.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered in his ear.

Slowly, he calmed down in her arms.

"I don't want to be alone," he admitted. "But I'm not ready to face my brothers again."

"I'll stay here with you," she said.

"Thank you," he said, giving her a small squeeze before letting go.

"I want to go to sleep" Rex admitted "Where do you want to sleep?"

"Oh, right. Only one bed" Ahsoka said "Are you okay with sharing?"

"Yeah," he said "If you are."

"I am," she said.

They got into bed together and wrapped the covers around them. Rex still felt a little tense in the force, but she could tell he was relieved that he didn't have to be alone. Rex curled up next to her, and she wrapped her arms around him. Usually, he would be the one wrapped around her whenever they huddled for warmth, but now he was clinging on to her,

She gently stroked his hair as he fell asleep. She could feel the despair of his brothers echo vaguely through the force, and there was also a distinct emptiness in the barracks. Brothers who were marching on. She knew she couldn't help them all. But she could help Rex escape the shadows, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
